Cold Hearts Can Melt
by InyyaFacee
Summary: When Dr. Temperance Brennan is forced on Vacation and Booth leaves Parker in her care, she finally learns how to truly love a person, discovering cold hearts can melt. [full discrip. inside]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my first attempt at a Bones Fanfic!_

_**Pairings: **Eventually Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... but the cloths I'm wearing :(_

_** Description: **When Dr. Temperance Brennan is forced on a three week vacation and believes it will be boring and uneventful. That is until her FBI partner, Seeley Booth, begs her to look after his son Parker while he's away at conference. During his time with her, Brennan learns how to truly love someone and opens a lot of doors for her and gives her the ability to help others close, thus proving the point, cold hearts can melt._

_**One Last Note:** Please review if you like (or even don't like!!) because I'm still considering whether or not to continue this story and your feedback is very important in making that decision :) Signed, GallopGirl._

* * *

"What?" Dr. Temperance Brennan questioned, her voice quivering with annoyance. 

Dr. Camille Saroyan took a deep breath before starting again.

"Worker's Rights laws clearly state each employee must receive and use every year a three week vacation. I've been looking through your records and in all your time her at the Jeffersonian Institution you've not once taken vacation…"

"There was that time I went to the desert" Brennan cut in.

"And what exactly did you do on your 'vacation' to the desert Dr. Brennan?" she questioned, slightly irritated about being interrupted.

Brennan sighed.

"Helped Angela find her murdered boyfriend…"

"Now you hardly call that a vacation…" Cam stated, smiling slightly. Brennan just glared back at her silently.

"So I'm telling you to take this three week vacation or I'll be forced to fire you"

"You can't do that!" Brennan snapped angrily.

"It's that or have the Jeffersonian come under full review by the Worker's Union. Your good at what you do Dr. Brennan but I will not sacrifice the reputation of the Jeffersonian for you. So I want you gone by lunch time today and ONLY see you back on the premises in three weeks time. That will be all." She finished, going back to the paperwork in front of her. Brennan clenched her fists tightly, glaring at Cam for a few moments longer before turning and storming out the door.

-

Agent Seeley Booth smiled and nodded greeting to the security guard making he way around the complex. Swiping his access card he made his way towards the main area of the Jeffersonian where he was expecting to find his hard working partner. However he was stopped mid way by a concerned looking Angela.

"Hey, what's up?" he questioned her.

Angela glanced up at Temps office before answering him quietly.

"Dr. Saroyan ordered Tempe on a three week vacation and, well, she isn't taking the news very well". Just as she finished, a thump from the locked room rung out.

Booth gave her a strained smile.

"I'll see what I can do…"

Angela smiled up at him.

"I knew I could count on you, I've tried to get her to let me in but she wouldn't have a bar of it. Maybe you'll have better luck… thanks again hon!" She concluded, giving his arm a quick squeeze before walking away. Booth looked warily up at the locked office before slowly making his way up there.

"Bones?" he called through the closed door. "It's Booth…"

He waited but received no response.

"Temperance…" He called, trying again.

Slowly the door opened and Temperance stepped away from the door to let Booth in before locking it again behind her. Booth noted Tempe look huffy and annoyed, her computer and a folder of paper he guessed was a new story of hers were stacked neatly on the desk, her shoes were thrown across the room, a book left open on the couch.

"I'm guessing you know about my situation" Temperance cut into his thoughts.

"What, that your being forced to go on paid vacation… do you know how many people would kill for that!" He remarked. Tempe gave him a confused look.

"People actually kill for a vacation?" she asked, stunned.

"No Bones, it's a figure of speech." He smirked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock on her wall.

"12 o'clock exactly… I guess I should go."

"Yeah, you should… so who's taking the cases while your away" He inquired.

"Dr. Saroyan reassured me she would personally take over my cases and I should be pleased she made such a sacrifice, not that she doesn't anything productive…" She muttered.

"Did I just hear that right, Temperance Brennan irrationally bitching about another human being…"

"Bitching?" She questioned him, yet again confused.

"Never mind" he laughed, shaking his head.

"I might come drop in during the week to see how your going… if that's alright with you of course" He asked her.

"I guess that will be fine, I highly doubt me weeks away will be highly eventful" she smiled.

"Great, see ya around Bones" he threw over his should as he walked away.

"It's Temperance!" she called out to the departing figure.

* * *

_Review... pretty pleeeeaaaseee!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter number two hehe no Temperance/Parker cutness yet, but trust me, your in for an overload next chapter (think little kids and thunderstorms)._

_Anywho's keep the reviews coming, I'm not getting the automatic response but I check about four times a day for reviews. And they truly do help me write... keep it up!!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl._

* * *

It had been two, extremely long days since Temperance had started her forced vacation. It was 8:30pm Wednesday night and she found herself strangely wishing she had a TV or anything to entertain her. She had been writing a new chapter in a book she had started but now had a bad case of writers block and couldn't think of a thing. When a knock at the door rang through the house, she gave a massive jump before making her way to the source of the noise. There stood Seeley Booth with an anxious expression. 

"Hey" She smiled, moving to let him in but he didn't budge.

"Hey Bones. Sorry to come announced but I need to ask you a massive favor. I wouldn't be asking you if Parker's normal babysitter is on 16 years old and cant be left alone and Rachael is out staying with her boyfriend for four weeks…" he rambled, wringing his hands nervously.

"Booth, what is it" she questioned him slowly.

"I need you… can you look after Parker for a week or so" He groaned inwardly when he saw the color drain from her face a little. "Please Brennan, you're the only person left I can trust to leave Parker with..."

Temperance felt a pang of pride when she heard this, Seeley trusting her with such a precious thing like his son but she knew nothing about looking after children.

"I don't know Booth. I don't know anything about looking after children…"

"It's easy. All you need to do is get him up by 7:30am, make him snacks and lunch, school by 8:50am, pick him up at 3:04pm, snack again, homework, dinner then entertain him for just an hour and then bed by 8:30pm" he insisted. "I'll write out a schedule if you like…"

"Why can't you look after him?" she queried.

"There's a convention is Atlanta's tomorrow for all field agents for the FBI. I have a good chance to be promoted to Junior Field Agent, which means more and interesting cases for us. Please Temperance…" He begged.

She thought for a moment then sighed.

"Okay…"

"Great! Here's his sleeping bag, a camping mattress, and a bag with enough cloths for the week. I've included a schedule with times and stuff, also a list of numbers you can reach me on. I'll take Parker to school in the morning, so you'll just have to pick him up at school, park under the biggest oak. I should be back this time next Tuesday." He smiled, handing his now stunned partner.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" she questioned.

"Because you just love me so much" he teased.

-

Temperance sat in the silver convertible, the gift from her publisher, uncomfortable glancing at smiling mothers and joyfully screaming children. One boy making his way towards her car caught her eye. His sandy-blonde hair hung in his eye, his jeans had dirt scuffs and a band-aid was stuck across his left elbow. He walked with a slight limp to the right, which indicated to Temperance he'd sustained a blow to the left that was concurrent to being thrown to the ground, that commonly seen in football (a pointless display of male testosterone masculinity in Temperance's eyes). His posture was slumped but as soon as he saw the car he'd be going in, he perked up, glancing back at a group of older boys as he made his way over. Temperance smiled as the older boys looked on enviously, she remembered that as a kid but she was always the envious one. Parker smiled as he approached but was a little nervous and she knew why. He had only met her a few times when she had joined them for dinner once and the rare occasion they had to go back to Seeley's place to discuss a case.

"Hey Parker, jump in" she greeted him, leaning over to open the door.

Parker cautiously slipped into the passenger side set, dumping his bag at his feet.

"Do you remember me?" She questioned as she drove off from the curb, towards home. "I work with your father…"

He just gave her a confused expression.

"Well, my name is Dr. Brennan…"

Then she saw that look people when she tries to explain the rules of momentum that applied 2D objects.

"Well, my actual name is Temperance but my friends call me Tempe…"

This brought a smile to his face and then he began to laugh. Temperance began to worry.

"What's so funny?" she questioned the boy.

"Daddy said to call you 'Bones' cause you're the bone lady. What's a 'Bone Lady' and why are you one?"

Temperance sighed inwardly; this was going to be a loooong week.

* * *

**_Review tiiiime..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

_FINALLY!! hehe I've been trying to get this chapter up for three days!_

_I'd like to thank my ACE reviewers, especially the people who reviewed both chapters. Keep up the good work cause I LOVE hearing what you guys think... I must admit, having 32 people on the alert list for this story is VERY promising and I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading. Now enough of my rambling, let the chapter begin!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl.  
_

* * *

They arrived back at Temperance's home not long after and Parker smiled as his daddies friend led him to the elevator and then pressed the top button of the 48 story building. Even little Parker knew what a Penthouse was, but any images or fantasies of massive TVs and the like disappeared when he was led through the door. There were no toys or even a TV!! It looked just like Grand Grandma Peggy's house. Boring.

Temperance knew her home was in no way set up for children. They needed loud colors and sounds to stimulate creativeness and imagination (so she had discovered this morning quickly reading over the book she had borrowed titled 'Children For Dummies – A Crash Course On Instant Parenthood') where as her rooms were painted in mellow colors.

"Well you'll be sleeping here," Temperance indicated to the camping bed she has set up in the middle of her lounge.

"And for dinner I'm making rice and vegetables" She smiled but it didn't last long.

-

She looked concerned.

"Aren't you going to try it?" She asked Parker, who sat poking he rice and vegetables (which consisted of Brussels Sprouts (high in iron), Broccoli (also high in iron and vitamin B), Spinach and baby carrots, everything her book said children need to eat)

He just shook his head. Worried she walked over to the counter and dialed Seeley's mobile number.

"Hello, this is Seeley. I'm not here… yes I know, hooow original but anyways, leave a message and I'll get back to you asap!"

She quickly hung up the phone, imagining how bad it would sound from Booth's point of view to hear a message from her explaining that she couldn't get her son to do something as simple as eat… so she called the only other person she could think of.

-

Angela bit down on the side of her lip in concentration, adding the finishing touches to her art piece she had been working on since that afternoon.

"Can I move now?" Hodgins groaned from his hunched position over his desk.

"Almost, you've been the best model yet!" she exclaimed, just fixing some minor details.

"I'm your only model… the only one stupid enough to do it," He mumbled.

"Oh lighten up Hodgins, you know you love it," she teased. She glanced at her phone as it began vibrating.

"Oooo its Brennan!!" She exclaimed. "Here, I'm done. Take a look" she remarked, thrusting the artwork into his hands. He looked down and was amazed, it was so life like, like a photograph, it was beautiful. He looked up as Ange answered her phone she was beautiful too.

"Hey Honey, how's your vacation going?" She questioned ecstatically.

"Not very well… Booth had to go to a convention in Atlanta and left Parker with me. I know my house is not set up in the bright and stimulating environment children need to develop but I cooked a meal with all nutritional value children need but he wont even try it…" Temperance rambled hastily.

"Sweetie slow down!" She laughed.

"So let me get this straight. Booth left you, Temperance Brennan who openly expressed her disinterest in children on live TV…"

"No, not children in general… I just don't want my own" She cut in defensively.

"Okay, okay… so you cooked him dinner and he wont eat it. Do I dare ask what you cooked…"

"Rice with a balanced variety of steamed vegetables. Brussels Sprouts, Broccoli, Spinach and baby carrots…" She answered.

"Honey, when you were a kid, did you ever eat any of that stuff…"

There was silence on the other end for a short period of time.

"I can't remember… I don't think so"

"Trust me, no kid would. Look, I'm about to leave now. Why don't I take you and Parker out for dinner and I can give you the tips on feeding the new-age American child?" Angela suggested smiling, having a feeling all those painful holidays with child-burden cousins were finally going to pay off.

"That'd be great Ange! Oh no, he's about to start crying, I better tell him the good news. Be quick Ange!"

"I will, have fun sweetie and see ya soon!" She replied before hanging up the phone.

"Well…" she started, turning her attention back on to Hodgins.

"That was Brennan. Booth, in some moment of madness, left Parker in her care and she needs rescuing" she continued as she quickly collected her stuff and began heading out the door. She glanced back to see Jack somewhat disheartened.

"This afternoon was great," He piped up when he noticed she was still there.

"Yeah it was…" She smiled.

"We err should do it another time" He smiled back awkwardly.

"Defiantly! Well… I better go. I promised Bren I'd be there asap" She replied, continuing to walk out but she stopped again.

"Actually… would you like to come with me, I mean, if you don't have any other plans?" She questioned.

He smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

-

"Mac Donald's!" Parker shouted triumphantly when he heard the news.

"Oh I don't know about that. Fast Foods like that are so full of chemicals, you'd be better off eating plastic" she scoffed. Parker began to show the signs of more tears.

"But um Angela has more suitable opinion's on foods for children than I do" she added hurriedly. Parker looked slightly confused but decided to trust her despite this. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Handing Parker a jacket, she pulled open the door.

"Hey Ange… and Hodgins" She smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry for gate crashing…" He replied.

"Oh don't be sorry… more the merrier" Temperance replied, looking slightly desperate.

-

Ange and Temperance sat at a table in a small, cozy Chinese restaurant while Parker and Hodgins went to choose what to eat.

"So first thing is first, you either have to hide the goods stuff or disguise it, example, Chinese. You get your rice and you vegetables and your meat. Of course, I'm not suggesting take-out every night but try to do similar things at home. Spaghetti, make your own pizza, sausages and mash potato." Ange informed her.

Temperance groaned.

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Honey, if Booth thought you couldn't do this, he wouldn't have left Parker with you. He trusts you and knows you can" Angela comforted her.

"Who's for Lemon Chicken and Black Bean Sauce Beef" Hodgins smiled, placing the dishes on the table. Parker jumped into the seat next to Brennan and Angela shot a wink across the table to her. She just smiled.

After the meal they Temperance discussed how things were going at the Jeffersonian and past cases until she felt Parker nuzzle into her side.

"I think we better leave" She finished, indicating to the sleeping child beside her.

"Yeah, we better head off to. Cam is having some staff meeting 8am sharp tomorrow" Angela replied.

"Yeah, it's going to be a blast, listening to the wanktard all day" Hodgins smirked. Temperance laughed.

"I'll call you tomorrow Ange, I want all the details on that staff meeting..."

"Sweetie, it's your 'vacation'. Your not meant to think and worry about things like that..."

"Hey, dont want me to worry, tell me" She smiled, picking Parker up.

"Talk later guys" and she made her way out of the store. As she fastened the sleepy Parker in the passenger side set, she noticed the darkening clouds and the lack of wind, even a breeze...

* * *

_Review? Next chapter up soon!! (Two-three days max) :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay new chapter!! This is going to be very cute, I hope you like it._

_And **PLEASE **review... I love knowing what you guys think and I do listen to your advice (example: I've lengthened the chapters as requested by a reviewer). I was a little sad I only got four reviews for the last chapter :(_

_Anywayz, I'll leav you to it._

_Signed,_

_Gallopgirl._

_P.S THANKS SO MUCH to ChU882, Kiya, DinozzoFan and Sarra's wildchild for being the only four to review my last chapter. And thank you everyone for the past reviews. They mean a lot!!_

* * *

Driving home Temperance noted the wind was picking up and the flashing of the clouds on the horizon was becoming more frequent and closer. She was no meteorologist but she knew a big storm when she saw it. By the time they made it home, the wind was lashing the side of the building and the thunder was fast approaching. Glancing at the clock on the wall she finally realized what time it was and rushed to get Parker into bed and then soon after retreated to her own bed, the lashing wind almost lulling her to sleep. 

Sometime later she awoke to something, but couldn't work out what.

"Tempie" a little voice called out from the doorway.

"Hey…" She replied groggily, sitting up.

"What the matter?"

"I'm scared…" Parker replied quivering.

"How come?"

At that moment a great crash of thunder rocked the enterer room. Parker bolted across the floor, taking a flying leap in to her bed and diving under the covers. She felt the little boys body heave and shudder with sobs against her side.

"Hey, it's okay" She whispered.

"Thunderstorms are only the meeting of hot and cold troughs and the chances of this particular building being hit are quiet low," she murmured but it did nothing to calm him. Mind racing she tried to think of what to do when she had some what of a flash back to her past…

"Mommy…" little 5-year-old Temperance Brennan called out into the darkness of her parent's room.

"_What's the matter sweetie?" a voice called out from the dark._

"_There's a big storm and I'm scared" she whimpered._

"_Come here" he mother answered and Temperance dashed across the room, climbing over her still sleeping father and snuggled up to her mom._

"_Why are you scared?" Christine questioned her quivering daughter._

"_All the scary lights and noises…" She admitted quietly. There was a flash of lightning, shortly followed by a rumbling roar that shook the house to it core. Temperance buried her face into Christine's side._

"_It's okay…" Christine tried to reassure her, giving a small laugh._

"_You know what thunder and lightning really is?" she whispered into the little girl's ear. She shook her head._

"_Well you see, there are friendly giants that live in the clouds. You never see them and you never know their up there because normally they are very quiet. But sometimes they throw a big party and forget to be quiet. The lightning is the disco lights and the thunder is them dancing and falling over" she finished, giving her a hug._

"_See, it isn't that scary anymore is it?"_

_The little girl smiled, shook her head and hugged her back._

Why she could still remember such a silly memory she didn't know but…

She hooked her arm around the sobbing four year old, giving him a quick hug.

"Do you know what thunder and lighting really is…"

-

Temperance yawned before opening her eyes. She didn't know exactly how long she had been talking Parker to sleep, but she knew it had to have been several hours. Now glancing around her room, her eyes rested on the sleeping child beside her. It gave her a strange, warm feeling. Continuing to look around the room she noted the amount of light escaping from her blinds. Swinging around she gave a groan as her eyes rested on her alarm clock. 10:00AM.

"Hello, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan calling in regards to a pre-school student enrolled in your school, Parker Booth. I'm just informing you he won't be attending today" Brennan spoke quietly into the phone.

"Didn't sleep well through the storm?" The kind sounding receptionist asked before Temperance could continue.

"Um yes, not well at all and we slept in" She answered, smiling.

"That's alright, most of Parker's class didn't show today. It was quite a nasty storm we had last night… thanks for letting us know Dr. Brennan."

Temperance hung up the phone; placing it back in the cradle, running her hands through her hair she yawned. When she heard her door open she spun around to face Parker. Looking at him, she had to try hard not to laugh, his hair sticking up at all angles and still looking a little sleepy-eyed. When he was looking at her, he however didn't hold back. Cracking up laughing, she eyed the cheeky boy before inspecting her own hair, seeing it was in a shocking state.

"Very funny" she commented, making her way back to him.

"So you think the state of my hair is something to be made fun of?" she questioned with a glint in her eye. He just nodded, smirking up at her.

She swooped down and started tickling him. He screamed out laughing and took of sprinting around the room, Temperance hot on his tail herself laughing at the sight of the fleeing boy. He pushed open her bedroom, diving under the covers of her bed. Temp snuck in slowly, seeing the quivering lump in her bed, pouncing on it, she tickled him and he exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay your hair isn't funny!!" He squealed out in between the giggles. She stopped and pulled the covers off him.

"I'm glad we sorted that matter out" She smiled, smoothing down his hair.

"Breaky?" He questioned her.

Temperance thought of the food she had bought the day before and the chances this 'new-aged American boy' as Angela had put it, would actually eat the brown rye bread and bran cereal.

"I'm not sure I have anything here you'll eat. So I'll tell you what, there's a nice café a couple of blocks away, so we'll go there for some breakfast and then we'll go to the supermarket…"

Parker's eyes lit up.

"No school…"

She smiled.

"No, no school"

-

Temperance quickly got him dressed and helped him brush his hair. She had to admit, he was quiet adorable.

"Ready?" She questioned him.

He was about say yes when he suddenly remembered something. Running to his bag he pulled out a CD and handed it to Temperance. On inspecting the CD, she found it to be some child's music band. She clasped his hand and led him out of the room.

In the car Temperance had inserted the CD and a bright and cheerful song began to ring out through the car. Not long after, Parker began to sing along with the words.

"Today's gunna a wonderful day, cause you have put a smile on my face. Today's gunna be a wonderful day, people to see, places to stay oh happy, happy days…"

Temperance smiled. At the last chorus of the song she got a small nudge.

"Sing!" She smiled and the two started to belt out the words.

"You arreee some kind of wonderful, your wooonderful. You areee, your everything to meee!!"

She turned the car into the parking lot, switching off the ignition and the car plunged into silence.

"That's a nice song Parker" she smiled, unbuckling her seat belt and his.

"It's my favorite… you sing it better than daddy" she smirked.

"I bet I do," she laughed. She was glad it was becoming easier not to drown the boy in facts he wouldn't understand.

Taking a seat in the café, by the window she picked up the menu.

"Now what would you like?" she asked him.

"What is there?"

She quickly glanced down the list. She found her usual choice, coffee and a toasted bagel for Parker she looked at the kids menu they had.

"Um toast, porridge, pancakes…"

"Pancakes! And with syrup" he exclaimed.

Temperance called a waitress over,

"Could I please have a black coffee and a toasted bagel and pancakes"

"With syrup!" Parker added. Tempe laughed.

"with maple syrup…"

The waitress laughed.

"Your son is gorgeous"

"Oh he isn't mine… he's my partners son." She quickly replied. The woman gave her a confused look.

"Oh, I mean my coworker" she tried again.

"Oh sorry… it's just the way you act with him and he has your smile… sorry it's none of my business, your meal will be ready in 10" she apologized, quickly walking away.

Parker giggled and Temperance smirked.

"What?"

"Your funny Tempie"

After they had finished their meal, Temperance took his hand and made her way across the road to the supermarket. Collecting a trolley she pushed it through the boom gates.

"So where should we start?" She asked him.

"Ice-cream!"

She laughed.

"Maybe later, how about breakfast stuff first" she replied, moving towards it's allocated aisle.

"What cereal does daddy normally buy you?"

Parker ran along the aisle and pulled out a box of cereal called Cheerio's. She took the box and read the nutrition details and she was surprised. Sure, it wasn't as healthy as brown rye bread but it was chock full of sugar.

"And you like this?" she questioned

"Yup"

Temperance was quiet happy with the food purchased. Most of it was healthish, apart from the odd treat that had made its way in there like some doughnuts, chocolate ice cream and chocolate biscuits. As they made their way past an electronics store, Parker paused to watch an odd purple creature fly around a screen.

"That's Spyro…" He informed her.

"What's a Spyro?" she asked puzzled.

"Spyro is a purple dragon and he's trying to save his family. It's a video game and you get to control Spyro. Why don't you have a TV?"

"Mine broke and I never got around to getting a new one," she answered. She saw him look a little sad and then glanced at the price attached to the screen.

"Come on, we better get back home before the ice cream melts…"

* * *

**_Review timmme (hands out cookies to reviewers_**) 


	5. Chapter 5

_SURPRISE!! Yes, it's another chapter... after suffering for months from writers block and school I finally had a moment of insperation._

_It's hasn't been checked at all because I wanted to get it out asap, but I will be looking for a beta-reader for future chapters, pm me if you'd be interested_ _in the job._

_Now I shall let you get on with reading... enjoy!_

* * *

Parker handed Temperance the tub of ice cream and beamed up at her. She gave him a smile before taking the dairy product and placing it in the freezer.

"What would I do without my assistant?" she questioned, ruffling his golden locks before moving to put a box of cereal away, Parker moved to follow right behind her.

"You would be here forever!!" he wailed cheerfully.

"I would..." she admitted before turning to face him.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Well, normally now I watch Hi 5" his voice trailing as he glanced around the TV-less lounge room.

Temperance's brain scrambled desperately searched for something that a four year old would enjoy.

"How about we make our own Hi 5 show?" she questioned.

When she saw spark of interest in his eyes she smiled and went to find things they would need, while Parker watched his new idol make her way to the bed room.

-

Booth eyed yet another flight of stairs he had to tackle before he could make it to the warmth and comfort of his hotel room.

"I-hate-stairs!! What sort of 5 star hotel has BOTH elevators out of order!!?" He muttered to himself as he forced his already tired body up yet another flight. It didn't help his room was on the 40th floor. When he finally made it to his room, he removed his jacket and tie before grabbing a beer from the minibar and plonked himself on a cushy-looking sofa chair. Taking a large gulp or beer he pulled out his phone and began the tedious task of sorting through missed calls. He was thankful when the first call was Bones, promptly pressing the dial key. The phone rang for sometime before his call was answered.

_"Hello daddy!!"_ came a shrilled shriek. Booth smirked as he placed the phone back against his ear.

"Hey Buddy!! How are things going with the Bone Lady?" he asked, allowing himself to sink deep into the sofa.

_"It's Dr. Bren-an daaaad"_ he retorted with some annoyance but continued on as if nothing had bothered him.

_"But she says I can call her _ _Tempe__ because her real name is too hard to say... Tempran... Tempara... Temprance... see daddy!!"_

"I see... and how was school?"

_"I didn't go to school" _Parker answered somewhat smugly. Booth almost laughed when he heard Bone's strained voice in the background, desperately trying to remind him about some storm.

_"Oh... because there was a big storm and I was scared... but then _ _Tempe__ told me this story her mommy told her. Did you know giants live in the sky and the storms are just when they have a big party and they forget to be quiet..."_

"And Bo... Dr Brennan told you this story?" Booth questioned, somewhat bemused.

_"Yeah she did daddy... she'd the best!!" _he gushed.

"That's great to hear... well I need to talk to her now. I'll say goodbye in a little while okay?"

_"Okay daddy... love you!"_

Booth gave a small smile.

"Love you too buddy" then there was the sound of the phone fumbling before a new but equally familiar voice spoke.

_"Hey Booth" _

Even through the phone, he could hear her smile.

"Hey Bones how ya holding up?"

_"I will admit last night was a little rough but I think I'm getting the hang of it"_

"Great to hear... Tempe" he teased, awaiting her response.

_"Booth... even use that name again and I'll come over there personally and shoot you. I'm only letting Parker use it because my full name is somewhat non-child friendly" _she retorted defensively.

"Hey take it easy Bones, why so defensive?" he remarked startled.

_"Sorry Booth... it's just Russ, mom and dad call me _ _Tempe__... it's a bit of sore name" _she apologized, ending in a yawn.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't think. He wearing you out?" Booth questioned his partner, taking one last gulp of his beer before placing back on the near by coffee table.

_"Just a little" she replied, giving a small chuckle._

"Well I'll let you two get on with it... thanks a lot for this Bones. I owe ya one"

_"Oh boy do you... I'll be expecting that pay back too"_

"Well better say goodbye to the munchkin. Goodnight Bones"

_"Night Booth"_

_-_

Soon after Booth had said his goodnights to Parker, Temperance began making dinner. Parker sat at the table as he was instructed to and strained to see what she was making, worried of another repeat of last night.

"Close your eyes Parker" Temperance instructed and he clamped his eyes shut. Soon delicious smells tickled at his nostrils, he wanted so badly to peek but didn't want to upset Tempe.

"Okay, open them" Temperance beamed as Parker opened his eyes to dishes of macaroni and cheese, hash browns, salad and mini hot dogs.

"This is the best dinner ever!!" Parker gasped, eyes widened.

"Well, don't expect it every night" she warned, amused by his reaction.

"Well tuck in before it gets cold and make sure you have some salad too"

After dinner she ushered him into his pjs, made sure he brushed his teeth while she changed and put him to bed in the fold out camper bed which she had relocated to the foot of her bed.

Parker looked up at her expectantly and Temperance looked back at him in confusion.

"Bedtime story?"

"Oh... right" She answered, climbing to the foot of her own bed sitting cross-legged. Parker waited eagerly.

"There once was a girl who lived in a happy family. She had a brother called Russ and a mom and dad. One day her mom and dad went out and never came back leaving the girl and her brother all on their own. The brother was scared of the responsibility and ran away leaving the girl all alone..." she stated bitterly, watching Parkers eyes scrunch slightly.

"That wasn't very nice" he said quietly.

"No it wasn't. So the girl got put into foster care and was sent from home to home. She was a very bright girl and when finally her grandparents came and saved her and paid for her to go to college, she got into all the subjects she wanted so she could be come an Anthropologist" She added with a smile, before noting the sleepy yet confused look on Parkers face.

"A Bone Lady like me. Soon she became the best and only Anthropologist... Bone Lady in the United States that even the FBI wanted to work with her. So one day she got partnered with an Agent. They helped capture a lot of bad guys others had failed at catching; they were a great team..." She ended in a whisper, noticing Parker was sound asleep. Leaning over the end of her bed, she kissed him lightly on the forehead before turning out the light and slipping into bed herself.

-

Temperance groaned as she reached out for her phone, trying ever so hard to gain her attending.

"Dr. Brennan here..." she mumbled sluggishly.

_"My, don't we sound bright and cheery this morning!" _Came Angela's bubbly voice over the phone.

"Ange... what are you doing?" she groan, slowly propping herself up against the pillow to glance at the alarm clock.

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning"

_"Just a little pay back hon, for all your early morning calls you've sent my way in the past. No really, were just working over time on a case..."_

"A case..." Temperance interrupted.

_"The contents of which I am not at liberty to discuss with you. Sorry, _ _Cam__'s orders. Anyway I was bored and Hodgins has been acting weird since last night and I had no one else to talk to..."_

"Okay Ange... you're just lucky I was getting up soon anyway. So what's wrong with Hodgins?"

_"I have no idea... ever since we had that dinner the other night, with you and Parker; he's been all sullen and quiet. Wont even look at me half the time" _Angela replied, ending in a sad sigh.

"Hmmmm sounds to me like something is bugging him. I think you should just corner him and interrogate him."

_"Bren... he's not a psychopath killer. He's my man..." _she snapped in annoyance.

"Yes, but everyone talks eventually when they've got no where to run and being bombarded with questions"

_"I guess your right... thanks honey I'll give it a shot" _

Temperance could now hear Zach talking in the background.

_"Hi Dr. Brennan!!" _

_"Okay Zach, you said hi now vamoose!! Sorry sweetie, I have to run... love ya!"_

"Love you too Ange... I hope things work out for you and Hodgins"

_"So do I"_

_-_

Temperance pulled up in front of Parker's school.

"So I pick you up at 2:30pm?"

"Yep" he answered cheerfully, enjoying all the jealous looks he was receiving from the older boys.

"So what happens now?" she asked, looking around a little uncomfortably.

"You walk me to my classroom" Parker replied, climbing out of the silver sports car.

"Right"

Quickly she jumped out of the car, pressing a button the locked it. She then jogged to catch up with the pre-schooler before falling in stride. She smiled as he reached up and grabbed her hand, leading her through the corridors of the school until they stopped in front of a colorfully decorated room.

"This is my class" he beamed.

"It's beautiful!" she returned with a smile.

"Well, see you at 2:30!!" and with that Parker ran into the room, the door gentle closing behind him.

For Parker the time flew and it wasn't long before he was running out of the school doors, where he found Temperance parked right where she said she would. Running to the car he scooted in. Once seatbelts were on, the car burst into life and they drove away.

"So how was school?" Temperance questioned, taking a moment to glance in his direction.

"Good, we did pasting and painting. Oh, and Herald Jeckels got into trouble for putting a lizard in Ashley Myers lunchbox" he stated, smiling up at her.

"That wasn't very nice of him, though I could never understand why girls are scared of such trivial things. Most common lizards are completely harmless … now" she began as they neared her apartment block.

"I have a surprise for you, so when we get home you have to close your eyes and no peaking. Okay?"

His eyes widen with excitement.

"What is it??"

-

Temperance soon regretted telling the small boy about her surprise so soon… for the rest of the trip she was forced to put up with countless questions and demands for the knowledge of what the surprise was, so she was eternally grateful when they arrived home. She helped him out of the car and when they reached the door of her apartment she turned around to face Parker.

"Okay, eyes closed?"

"Eyes closed!" he replied, eyes clenched shut.

"Okay…" she turned the key, opening the door and led him into the lounge.

"eyes open!!" she announced, almost as excited as he was.

Parker opened his eyes to a large plasma TV, DVD player/recorder, an Xbox 360 and Nintendo consol. Then the games… his favorite Spyro, the version his dad had promised to buy but never did and a Nintendo Wii.

"They had a demo of that in the store and it looked like a lot of fun"

Parker ran and gave Temperance the biggest hug he could muster.

"This is the best surprise ever!!"

* * *

_Please review, tell me what you think and feel free to give me ideas of what you think should happen next._

_GallopGirl._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes, finally an update I know!!_

_I hope you don't mind it being a bit short, looked longer in word LOL._

_I'm still looking for a beta-reader (as you've probably already noticed my story info/spelling/grammer isn't always up scratch - I'm the first to admit it LOL), also looking for someone who can help me and encourage me as I'm always being attacked by the dreaded writers block!! If your interested msg/email me ;)_

_Happy readings!!_

_GG._

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you bought my son a home entertainment system??" Booth questioned in disbelief.

"No. I bought myself one, with the idea of Parker using it" she correcting him matter-of-factually.

"Bones you really shouldn't have…"

Tempe sat back deeper and watched the young boy whoop and giggle as the purple dragon swooped and blasted jumping green frog like beings. He turned to look up at her, beaming.

"I'm really good at flying and shooting the jumping ones at the same time" he informed her, returning his attention to the game.

"Bones…" Booth's voice brought her own attention back to the phone convocation.

"Booth, if you could see his face… it's such a wonderful sight" she gushed.

"Now Temperance, don't go all clucky on me. I do want him back at the end of the week" he teased.

"I don't know what you mean" she questioned, puzzled.

"What I mean is your motherly instincts seem to be really kicking and I don't want you getting too attached; he's not for keeps" he answered amused.

"Oh, I've needed so much help and I still stand by the fact I'd be a shocking mother…" she started hastily.

"It sounds like you are doing a perfectly fine job, even first-time mothers need to ask for help every now and again. One day Temperance, you'll make a wonderful mother so stop being so hard on yourself.

Temperance sat speechless for a moment.

"Thank-you Seeley" she said quietly.

"It's the truth Tempe. Well I've got a meeting to run to, tell Parker I love him. I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too. Goodbye"

-

Tempe was starting to enjoy the new routine she had found with Parker. Having breakfast together, making him lunch and taking to school. Spending the afternoon going to a park or visiting the Jeffersonian and the evenings mucking around, battling baddies on Spyro bed and the phone calls from Booth, some lasting well into the night.

With so much going on, she didn't realize it was all about to end when there was a knock at the door Saturday afternoon. Laughing almost hysterically at something Parker had said, she swung the door open. Seeing Booth standing before her she looked at him puzzled and then her face fell.

"I told you Tempe he wasn't for keeps"

-

Booth literally ran from the room. The last meeting was done, he'd completed everything and was ready to leave this week of boredom and hell behind. Throwing everything in his suit case he slammed the door behind him and ran the stairs, practically throwing the key at the receptionist and leaping into the first available cab.

"Airport" he informed the driver hastily and they were off. He watched the city of Atlanta come to life around him life in the early morning sun as he thought about how much he was looking forward to coming home. He'd underestimated how much he'd miss his son but more so how much he missed Temperance. Every phone call pulled at his heartstrings and he just wanted to see her face again.

Before he knew it he was back in DC, he stopped off at home first to shower and change then before he knew it he was knocking on her door. He could hear the pair of them laughing before the door was open and then he saw her. His heart skipped a beat, she looked different somehow. There was a glow about her, he eyes sparkled and shone and he was whipped, like she did every now and again. But soon he face fell and he knew why.

"I told you Temp, he wasn't for keeps"

She blushed, embarrassed that her face gave away her feelings. She stepped aside to let him through. She let out a small gasp when he wrapped his arms around her middle, embracing her in a hug.

"Missed you…"

"Booth, it was only a week!" she exclaimed, cheeks going tomato-red. He eyed her with a smirk. She sighed.

"Missed you too" more than you'll know, she smiled softly.

"DADDY!!" Parker shouted, running from Tempe's room. Booth bent down, scooped the boy up and gave him a massive bear hug.

"I missed you daddy" Parker whispered softly.

"Missed you too kiddo… oh wow" Booth muttered softly when his eyes came to rest on the home entertainment system.

"Look at the screen… surround sound and all. This must of cost a packet" he glanced back at Tempe who looked on amused. Shutting the door behind her she came to stand beside him.

"And to think it was all free…" She mused.

"What!?"

She smirked.

"My movie premiers towards the end of the year, well November 30th to be exact and my agent wants my next book ready to be released December 1st to coincide with the movie and to also make the Christmas sales. I said I was having trouble writing and thought I could get inspiration watching the news ect. on TV and hey presto. Only the best for her money maker it would seem." She laughed.

"Wow that's great Tempe" he smiled at her and didn't stop until she started giving him a weird look.

"Oh… um well we better get going" he said embarrassed.

"Really?? I thought maybe you and Parker would like to stay for tea? It's not like I have anything else to do" she looked at him hopeful.

He smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice"


End file.
